Football And The Freak
by Hale's Girl
Summary: Okay, this is in response to the twilight High Challenge. Basically, Bella is a geek and Edward is a football playing uberjock. They hate each other. Read on to find out what happens when they are bundled together on a school project...
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I ran to the window to see who was outside.

Oh GREAT. Edward bloody Cullen.

Someone shoot me.

My name is Bella Swan. I am a senior at Forks High school. I get perfect grades in English and Science, and am top of the class in everything else. My father is a cop and my mother died when I was three, so I don't really remember her very well. I DO remember that she looked like I do, but older obviously. I didn't spend enough time with her to miss her.

My fathers name is Charlie, and we get on very well.

I have two best friends, Jacob Black and Angela Weber. We are all geeks and do you know what? We don't GIVE a damn. Get over it, so what if we know pi?

Sometimes I think Jake wants to be more than friends, but I'm sure I'm wrong. No way does Jake have a crush on me; he's never even HAD a girlfriend!

Edward Cullen is still outside.

OMG! He has a spray paint can. He'd better not...

Please don't tell me he just spray painted Charlie's cruiser. Please no!

OMG! He DID!

No way can I have a crush on him…


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

**Edward's POV**

Hah hah hah. Let's see what good old Chief Swan thinks of this! Why, his police car is a criminal offence all by itself.

I'm not so sure what Bella will do though. That geek will probably do some freaky law voodoo on me and make me into a jail mate. Oh well, I can always _bribe _her. Jacob's face for my freedom, she's bound to fall for it!

I don't know if I want to aggravate her though. Oh well, she'll never know it was me. The house is all dark…

Oh shit. She's at the window.

Wow, she really is beautiful…

Wait, beautiful? I really have gone mad. I _cannot _like a GEEK! It would so look bad for my reputation, and anyway Lauren would have a fit. Heh heh, having a girlfriend really has its drawbacks.

I'd better go before Charlie comes back, but I'll be back later, as always. Watching Bella sleep really is the highlight of a long day.


	3. Authors Note

Hi

Hi!

I hope you liked my story so far, sorry about the short chapters!! I am going to try and make them longer, but bear with me just now. I have been slightly sidetracked.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And added my story to their favourites. And are anxiously waiting for my story to hurry up and get updated. It WILL happen soon, I just have to figure out when.

Any ideas? REVIEW!

It makes jocks un-preppy. (Note: Not yet been tested. Those frickin football maniacs keep avoiding me)

I'm A Vegetarian Vampire


	4. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

**Bella's POV**

Throwing myself away from the window in a rage, I stormed downstairs to see what that complete _idiot _was still doing outside of my house. I heard a ripping noise.

Oh no, he did _not._

Looking out of the peephole on my front door, I saw what the noise was. He was _tee-peeing _my house. TEE-PEEING IT!

I threw the deadlock off of the door in a rage and stormed outside, to catch him smirking and spray painting on top of the loo roll. He had written PIE SUCKS.

How original.

"You spelt pi wrong," I put on a calm façade and leant against the doorframe, watching with glee as he jumped and stared at me with wide eyes. Apparently, he hadn't realised that I had been watching. I shot him a wide grin and turned to go.

"Oh really? That's not what Weber and Black said when I painted on _their _houses. I believe Weber said nothing, as she was out, and Black was in a state of shock and said a whole string of words I'm _sure _his bloody father wouldn't have agreed with," He smirked at me, and I felt my face go red with rage. Fing prick.

He turned to leave, and I stood there, fists clenched, nostrils flared. Just as he was about to step off of my driveway and enter his car, he turned to me.

"See you at school," And then he was back in his car and driving away, laughing loudly.

"Yeah, see you then."

I smiled, and, removing the first of the loo paper, I began formulating a plan.

I knew myself well enough that I would never use it, but it was fun to imagine all the recycling bins in the school chasing the football captain down the street and into the lake. Giggling quietly, I finished the outside of the house and grabbed the hose, spraying the paint off of Charlie's cruiser and cursing when I tripped over the snake-like tubing. Damn me and my two left feet!

Stepping carefully into the kitchen, I grabbed the phone off the wall and called Jacob. If Cullen had defaced his house too then he might want a hand. I was sure his house was done, but Jake had a temper and if I knew him like I thought I did, then he would be busy packing a bag and getting ready to go and blow up the entire football team.

After three rings, Billy picked up and said that Jacob had just gone out.

Shit.

I grabbed my mobile and shot out the door. I knew that there was practice on today, and hoped to God that my truck was still working and hadn't died on me yet. It had been a bit temperamental recently and I didn't want it to blow out on me now, when I needed it most.

I thanked Charlie again for having a house close to the school. Hopping out of the truck cab, I pulled my black hoodie over my head and watched as a VW Rabbit sped into the parking lot, an angry looking Jake jumping out and heading to the football field, not even noticing me standing there in between him and his goal in the process.

"Jake, Jake stop," He still ignored me, his eyes blazing as the team came into view around the corner. He was now walking into me, shoving me out of the way, "JACOB! STOP!" Thank God, I finally had his attention. But I also had the entire team's attention, and that was never good.

"Hey, babe, need to hold back your boyfriend a bit, don't want him to get hurt…" A boy, Mike, I think his name was, leered at me from across the field. I saw the hidden threat and grabbed Jacob's arm, dragging him across the parking lot to his car. I know I may look small, but I am strong.

Seeming to realize that we were heading away from his goal, Jake started to fight back, and before I knew it I felt a hard pressure on my right cheek.

Wait, did he just punch me??

I felt the weight on my cheek again, and flew sideways, losing my grip in Jake's arm in the process. I watched, helpless, as Jacob ran towards Cullen and shot an arm at him. I tried to scream at him to stop, but no sound came.

I also felt a burning pain in my arm.

"Ow" I was sure that no-one heard me, but this really was uncomfortable. I couldn't move my arm.

Shit.

It was broken, I knew it.

Dragging my eyes back to the fight, I saw Jake being dragged to his car and dumped on the front seat, unconscious, and then my world went black.

Help. God, someone help me!!

**I'm back! Did you miss me?**

**This chapter is slightly longer than usual, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**As with the hoodie, Bella is slightly emo, she has scars on her arms which will make sense in later chapters.**

**Update, it makes geeks win fights! (Again, untested, but it **_**could **_**be true)**


End file.
